


Выбор

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Q: Оз, если бы ты мог изменить одну вещь в своей жизни... Что бы ты изменил? Решил бы не спасать Сэйлем? Или не говорить ей о задании бога Света? А может быть, что-то более позднее?
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Kudos: 1





	Выбор




End file.
